Courtesy Call
by Minna cross
Summary: The Winter Solider realizes that he needs a handler, one that will help him adjust to his new life and keep him in check, just like Coulson is to Black Widow and Hawkeye. So he goes to the one person he feels like he can really trust... Tony. The Cover image is how I imagine my OC to look like.
1. A Plea For Help

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers, only my OC.

 **Author's Note:** Here is some information that I believe is important for you to know before you read: 1) Coulson is alive (do to some Super Spy techniques that Nick Fury refuses to share with me). 2) This is not Civil War or Infinity War complacent. 3) At times I will be showing Steve Rodgers in an unfavorable light, though not always. 4) In this story the Winter Soldier does not like to be called Bucky, so he will be referred to as James, Barnes, Sergeant Barnes, or any nicknames Tony comes up with. 5) There will be no OC romance. That's all I think you need to know, please enjoy the story.

Tony was in his lab working on a new model for the Stark Phone when Jarvis paused the current AC/DC song that was blasting over the speakers.

Tony looked up at the ceiling with annoyance on his face, "Hey! J you know that's my favorite part!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir," The British voice rang. "but Sergeant Barnes is requesting entry."

A confused look came on Tony's face. "What does Frosty the Soldier want?"

There was a brief pause before Jarvis responded. "He would not say Sir. Just that it is rather important."

"Hmm. Ok, let him in." Tony finished the last details on the phone model.

As Barnes walked in Tony noticed that he seemed to be nervous. He turned his chair so that he could face him. "So, what can I do for you Snowflake?"

Barnes ignored the nickname as he strolled in. "I need a favor from you." He stated.

Seeing how serious he was, Tony cut with the jokes. "What is it?"

"I want to know if you can find me a handler."

Tony's eyes widened with surprise. "Ok, I'll have to admit that was not what I was expecting." He gave a sigh and gestured to one of the chairs. "Have a sit Winter Wonder and tell me what the heck is going through your mind."

James sat down with heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not stupid, nor am I in denial like Steve." He begins, his accent a strange mixture of Russian and Brooklyn. "I know I'm not the same person I was seventy years ago. Hence the reason why I don't want to be called Bucky. I can't have a future if I am stuck in the past." He stated bluntly.

"That is true." Tony conceded. "But what does that have to do with getting a handler?"

James nervously twitched, he started to fiddle with his hands while he whispered his response.

A puzzled look over came Tony's face, "Can you repeat that please?" Tony asked while simultaneously noting the hint of a blush on the soldier's face.

"Well… it's just that both Romanova and Barton have Coulson as a handler to keep them in check," He starts hesitantly, "and I just feel better with the start of having someone around to keep me in check." He grabbed the sides of his head and looked down, growling in frustration, "I'm not making much sense, am I?" He asked hopelessly.

Tony took a moment to look at him before responding. "Honestly… no." He says bluntly. "But…" He walked toward James.

James looked up from the floor when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he saw Tony giving him a soft smile.

"…. It doesn't have to make sense to me, as long as it makes sense to you, we're good." Tony went back to his chair, "Though I do have a question, why me? Why not Fury? Or the good old Captain?"

James stared straight in Tony's eyes to show how serious he was, "Because I trust you more." He answered frankly.

Tony startled in surprise at that reveal.

Barnes continued, "I don't trust Shield not to use anything they learned against me or try to force me into working for them. And Stevie," He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, "Stevie is in denial, if I spoke to him about this he'll try to talk me out of it. Probably something along the lines of 'you're fine Bucky, you'll be back to yourself in no time'" James finishes sarcastically. "And that's not how it works, there's no changing what I am." After he was done, each was left in silence to their own thoughts.

"Ok, if you feel like this is what you need then I'll do it." Tony's voice breaks the silence.

James startles and stares at Tony with silent hope in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yep, really." Tony jumps from his seat in excitement. With a wide grin he beamed at James, "And I know just the person. I just need to make a call."

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Forgive any OOCness, I'm trying to get a feel for the characters.


	2. The Courtesy Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers**

 **Author's Note: Welcome to the second chapter! Forgive any mistakes and major OOCness.**

James stared at Tony in shock. "Seriously? Already?!"

"Yep." Tony popped the 'p'. "I'll call her right now."

James could only nod, still numb with shock.

"Jarvis, do papa a favor and call Chronos." He requested.

 _Chronos,_ James thought, _that's a strange name._ Nothing was heard from the room, except for the ringing of the phone.

 _"Hello?"_ A voice answered.

James could make out the voice of a women coming through the speakers.

"Chronos! How are you?!" Tony happily greeted.

 _"Tony! Hey! I'm fine."_ The woman, identified as Chronos, responded.

"So, remember how you told me that you will finally be able to come back home in a few days?" He began, he stopped when he heard a strange noise coming over the phone.

 _"One moment Tony."_ She said sweetly. _"I'm sorry, but I am on an important phone call right now. I'll be with you in one moment."_

" _Hey! Who the hell are you?!"_ Someone shouted.

 _"I said I'm on an important phone call! Pleas hold!"_ She repeated more sternly.

 _ **Bang! Bang! Bang!**_ Tony and James both jump at the sound of gun shots. "Chronos! Is everything ok?! Chronos!" Tony yells franticly. They let out a sigh of relief when they get a response.

 _"Everything is fine Tony."_ There was no sign in her voice that showed that she had just shot someone.

"What is happening?" Tony asks in concern.

 _"Nothing now, I handled it."_ She says. " _Anyway, what was you saying before we were rudely interrupted?"_

"Oh, yeah," Tony quickly got back on subject, "I was hoping you could do me the big favor of being the handler of the Winter Soldier?" He asks without any hesitation.

There was moment of silence over the phone line. _"I'm listening,"_ She said cautiously.

"He asked me if I could find someone I find trustworthy to be his handler and you was the first person I thought of." He explained.

There was another moment of silence while she thought of her answer. _"Ok, I'll do it."_ She agrees. The harsh sound of a door breaking was suddenly heard. " _As much as I like talking to you Tony, I need to go. See you in a few days."_ The sound of gun fire could be heard just as she disconnected the phone.

Tony spun around to face James, a wide grin still on his face. "Told ya I had somebody."

James gulped, _What the hell did I just sign myself up for?_ Outwardly he said, "Who is she?"

Tony leaned against his work table and crossed his arms, "Chronos?" At James's nod he continued. "Well to begin with, Chronos is obviously not her real name, but I'll properly introduce you when she gets here. She is basically my sister in everything but blood, I even have papers saying that she was adopted as my sister." He said conversationally.

He looked Tony stunned. "How come we never heard about her before?" He asked.

Tony shrugged, "At first it was because I didn't trust any of you." He stated honestly. "But then it was because no one asked. You all assumed I had no family left."

"But I would have thought Romanova would have found out when she had spied on you. How come she didn't find out?" He wondered.

"I made sure no one could ever find any information on her. Even before I became Iron Man, I had enemies, people who would have loved to get their hands on her to use against me." Tony explained.

"And Now?"

Tony gave a sly smirk," As you heard, Chronos can take care of herself. So, she will finally be coming home after so many years. She'll probably explain more to you when she gets here."

James nodded his head and stood up. "Thank you Stark."

Tony waved away his thanks, "No need for thanks. And the name's Tony."

James gave him a grateful look. "Tony, then." He then left the room with a more confidence stance then he had walked in with.

"Jarvis," Tony called out, "send a message to Pepper and Rhodey, letting them know that our dear Chronos is coming home."

"Consider it done Sir." The A.I acknowledged.

Tony clapped his hands in excitement, a grin on his face. "I guess it is time for me to get her room set up."

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this so far. Chapter three will not be long. Please favorite and review, I enjoy knowing what my readers think.**


	3. Secrets are RevealedOr Maybe Not

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers.

 **Author's Note:** I apologize for the long wait. Fear not this story nor any of my other stories are abandoned it just takes time for me to be able to post them. I thank everyone for their reviews and their favorites. In this chapter there will be a Japanese conversation, the translation can be found at the end of the chapter. And I am not a native Japanese speaker, so most of it comes from google translate.

Tony was leaning against the kitchen counter drinking the most heavenly coffee he had ever had, when the rest of the Avengers entered the kitchen. Their faces expressing the severity of what they was about to say. Tony sighed mournfully, _I have a feeling I won't be able to enjoy this coffee any longer._ He looked up from his drink and grinned at them, he dryly greeted them, "Isn't it a bit early in the morning to look so serious."

Bruce moved around the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. "It's the afternoon Tony." He smiled fondly.

Tony waved his coffee-less hand uncaringly. "Meh. I heard it both ways." He took a sip from his cup.

"Listen Tony." Steve began sternly. "What has been going on with you?"

Tony glanced at him coolly, "I don't know what you mean Rodgers." He set his cup on the counter and moved towards the exit of the kitchen.

Clint moved to block him from leaving. "Move it birdbrain." Tony said agitatedly.

"No." He refused, "We're not done with this conversation. You've been acting strange for the past few days."

Natasha cut in. "Their right. Your behavior has changed, also add to the fact that people have been bringing packages here left and right. At one point you even had Jarvis keep us from your floor. So we'll ask you one more time, and this time don't lie. What. Is. Going. On?" She says this in a tone that suggest that she will do whatever she has to get the answers she wants.

Tony had kept quiet throughout the accusations, he looked at Bruce who had yet to speak. "And you Brucie-Bear?" He questioned softly.

Bruce smiled at the familiar nickname and sipped his tea. "I think you are hiding something." He began. "But I also know you and know you will tell us when you are ready. And if it was dangerous you would have already told us. So I see no point in pestering you." He calmly stated, taking another sip of his tea.

Before anyone could object, Tony's phone began to ring. He checked the caller id, _it's blank, not even a number. This must be Chronos._ Tony gave them a smirk. "Well guess this little family meeting is over. I have a call to take." He left the room, a faint 'hello' could be heard before he moved away from hearing distance.

"Wait Tony." Steve called after him.

"Leave him be." Bruce said. When Steve looked ready to protest, he continued. "If Tony doesn't want to say anything, no amount of pressure will get him to say it."

Steve nodded. "Fine. I'll give him some more time."

"Hello?" Tony greeted as he answered the phone.

" _Kon'nichiwa Tony._ " A male voice said. " _Genk desu ka?"_

"Watashi wa genkidesu, anata wa?" Tony answered back in flawless Japanese.

" _Watashi wa genkidesu."_ The voice said.

"Watashi wa anata ni hanasa ho ga kiraide wa arimasenga, watashi ni denwa sara no wa kimyodesu Panther." He said curiously.

" _Hahaha shinjitsu. Watashi wa yaku yobidashi Chronos."_ The man now named as Panther said, turning serious once he mentioned Chronos.

Tony also became serious. "Nanika ga machigatte imasu Chronos?" He asked.

" _Anata ga kanojo kara saigo ni kitta no wa itsudat nodesu ka?"_

Tony's brow arched up. "Kesa. Kanojo wa waroshi ga kanojo ga hayaku kuru koto o shira sete kuremashita. Kanojo wa ashita kokoni irudarou." He explained.

" _Watashi wa kanojo ga anata ni itta koto subeted to omou."_

"Hai." He conformed.

Panther laughed. " _Sodesu ka. Sore wa watashi ga yonde idesu. Kanojo ga hayaku kaette kita no wa, kanojo ga fusho shitakaradesu."_ He informed Tony.

Tony startled and paled a little. "Fusho shita?! Do yatta? Don'nani warui?! Nani ga okotta?!" He exclaimed, demanding for answers.

 _"Ochitsuku Tony. Sore wa amarini mo warukunai, kanojo no soba tada-zashi kizu. Anata wa chodo kanojo ga kanojo no nuime o hirakenai koto o tashikameru hitsuyo ga arimasu."_ Panther instructed Tony calmly.

Tony gave a sigh of relief "Sore way oi. Watashi wa sore o mimamotte imasu. Hoka ni nanika atta?"

"Ie. Watashi wa anata no hi ni anata o nokosudeshou. Sayonara Tony."

"Sayonara Panther." With that Tony ended the call. He let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Is everything ok?" A voice asked behind him.

Tony jumped and whirled around placing a hand on his chest. "Geez you scared me Green Bean."

Bruce walked closer to Tony and let out a chuckle, "Sorry Tony. I didn't know you spoke Japanese. Though you didn't seem to be enjoying the conversation at the end."

"Hmm. I know many languages Bruciekins, Japanese is just one of them." He said distractedly.

Bruce nodded. "But to my other question, are you ok? You seem troubled."

Tony allowed the question to go unanswered for such a long time Bruce thought he wouldn't answer. "Someone I know decided not to tell me some important information earlier." He changed the subject, "Are you busy tomorrow?"

Bruce shook his head. "Nothing too important. Why?"

"I might need your assistance with something." He says vaguely.

"Oh, Like what?" He asked.

Tony gave him a cryptic smile. "You'll see." With that Tony left the room to go into the elevator to go down to his lab. "Jarvis where is James currently at?"

"Sergeant Barnes is currently in his room." Jarvis replies.

Tony entered his lab. "What's he doing?" He inquires.

"He is staring into space, Sir. I believe Sergeant Barnes is remembering something unpleasant, sir."

Tony gave a short nod. "Tell him I need to see him in my lab." He instructs.

"Very well Sir." Jarvis obeys.

James was deep in thought when a British voice brought him back to the present.

"Sergeant Barnes, Sir, request that you meet him in his lab."

James swallowed to wet his sudden dry mouth. "Ok Jarvis. Tell him I'll be there in a moment." He replies softly.

Once he reached the lab, he saw Tony studying some holograms. "Jarvis said you wanted to see me." His voice void of emotion.

Tony turned from his work to study James, his face pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. "Yes I did. But you look like crap, sit down before you keel over."

James' blank eyes showed brief amusement before it disappeared. He sat on the couch, while Tony brought over a chair and sat in front of him.

"I wanted to let you know that Chronos will be arriving tomorrow morning." Tony stated.

James brows furrowed in confusion. "I though she wasn't arriving till sometime next week."

Tony shook his head. "Apparently she had a small mishap and her commanders decided to send her home early."

"Is she ok?" His voice held traces of concern.

Tony gave a small smile. "Yeah. I was told it was only a small stab wound. Though, I'm gonna have a talking with her for keeping this from me."

James nodded.

"I'm sure she'll want to speak with you when she gets here."

"What should I be expecting?"

"You'll have to see for yourself." He grinned.

 **Japanese Translation (** _ **I am not a native Japanese speaker and translations came from google):**_ _Hey Tony, How are you?_

 _I am fine and you? I am fine. Not that I hate talking to you, but it is strange for you to call me._

 _True. I'm calling about Chronos._

 _Is something wrong with Chronos?_

 _When was the last time that you heard from her?_

 _This morning. She let me know that she will be coming early. So she will be here tomorrow._

 _I bet that's all she told you._

 _Yes_

 _I see. Then it is good that I called. The reason she is returning early is because she had been wounded._

 _Wounded!? How? How bad? What happened?_

 _Calm down Tony. It's not too bad, just a stab wound in her side. You just have to be sure that she doesn't open her stitches._

 _That's good. I'll be sure to keep an eye on it. Was there anything else?_

 _No. I'll leave you to your day. Goodbye Tony._

 _Goodbye Panther._

 **Author's Note:** I am sooooo sorry that it is taking so long to upload, thank you to everyone who continued to support this story even though it has been awhile since it has been updated.


End file.
